happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
World Wrestling Friends
World Wrestling Friends* Starring: Flaky, Seth Ratlons, Brock Lionsner & Waul Heyman, Cesaram, and Dean Ambwolfse Featuring: Pop & Cub, Lammy, Giggles, and Cuddles It opens up on Flaky taking a seat near a wresting ring and the show is about to start. She is obviously nervous about coming here but loves wrestling and her favorite wrestler Seth Ratlons is there. It opens up on the entrance of Dean Ambwolfse with a steal chair and a baseball bat, she gets a little scared but is fine, Giggles and Cuddles who are next to Flaky can be scene cheering on Ambwolfse, and then a song to Brock Lesners Next Big Thing plays, Flaky is scared half to death and shots spikes out, one lands on the turnbuckle but no one seems to notice. Brock Lionsner and Waul Heyman come out and go into the ring. The match officially begins and they are already going crazy, people cheer and Ambwolfse and Lionsner are clashing at each other left and right. Waul yells at Lionsner to get in the game and Lammy is sitting next to Waul and Lionsner knocked out the barricade when Ambwolfse punched him over there. Lammy is super excited, Lionsner get up, and Ambwolfse has a steel chair, he is about to swing super hard towards Lionsner but he dodges and Ambwolfse accidentally kills Lammy with this chairshot, Flaky, Giggles, and Cuddles are all freaked out and move upwards to new seats. Now the main event is happening Seth Ratlons vs Cesaram! The two are clashing at each other and everything is going smoothly and Flaky, Giggles, and Cuddles are still enjoying the show, despite what happened. Seth Ratlons does a power bomb on Cesaram on the Turnbuckle with Flaky's quail and get stabbed in the lower back with it. The crowd gasps and Flaky let's out a scream a bit, but Cesaram continues to fight despite having an injury, Seth backs away slowly not knowing how he's doing this, Cesaram charges at him but he ducks instead killing both Cuddles and Giggles. Cesaram falls back to the ring and attacks Seth and does swings him to an area with Pop and Cub. Cub get hit by Seth hard and is bleeding a lot. Seth lands on some steps and jumps up mid air, Cub is lying his head on his chair as Pop checks up on him, Seth them accidentally step on him, killing him, Pop screams and Seth attacks Cesaram and throws a barbed wire bat at him, but it hits Pop instead. Seth runs upstairs where Flaky is crying, Seth try's to cheer her up by offering an autograph and she agrees and is happy, that is until steel steps come flying and crushing the two. Cesaram holds his hands up in victory. *Ending Transition* Falls down and quail goes through him and screams. *Fades to Black* Moral: Fighting is never an answer. Deaths: Lammy: Died via Decapitation but that chair shot by Dean Ambwolfse Giggles/Cuddles: Got crushed to death by Cesaram Cub: Died after being curbstomped by Seth Ratlons Pop (Debatable): Possibly died by that thrown barbed wire bat Flaky/Seth Ratlons: Got crushed by steel steps Injuries Cesaram #1: Stabbed by Flaky quail Cub: Got a bruised head after he collided with Seth Ratlons Cesaram #2: Flaky's quail goes deeper as he laid down from tiredness (Note: The wrestlers are based off of actual spirit animals WWE wrestlers had, Seth Rollins was a Sewer Rat, Brock Lesner is a lion, Paul Heyman is a Walrus, Dean Ambrose is a wolf, and Cesaro is a ram) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Parody Characters Category:Chris Cadwalder's Episodes